ZFT
ZFT which stands for "Zerstörung durch Fortschritte der '''Technologie" (in German for "'''Destruction through technological process"), It is a notorious terrorist organization that deals in scientific experiments and an antagonistic faction in the sci-fi TV series Fringe. ZFT are apparently responsible for most, if not all of the events related to The Pattern. The manifesto that defines the group's beliefs seems to have been typed with Walter's typewriter, the one he appropriated from William Bell. But rather than assuming Bell had terrorist intentions, he determines that an essential missing section from his copy of the manifesto would likely absolve it. Later, he does discover the complete original, hidden in the lab. ZFT agents believed the organizations purpose was to prepare for the coming war between the two universes. The organization's manifesto detailed soldiers that would fight in the war. Before one could be considered a warrior, however, he or she was to be regarded as a recruit who was to take part in a ten-part evaluation system, that, as of the present, has only been seen once. The first test of this evaluation system consists of a series of small light bulbs mounted on a board that the recruit was to switch off using only his or her mind. It was also in the belief system of the ZFT that children are our greatest resource, and as such, should be nourished so that one day, they can rise up and protect humankind. The soldiers ZFT referred to were subjects of Walter Bishop and Bell's Cortexiphan trials. These children were prepared to have great abilities that would aid in ZFT's agendas. ZFT began to activate these people by causing them great distress and challenging them to reopen their minds to their abilities. They were brainwashed into believing that both universes were at war with each other, although this war was instigated by Bell himself, who created the ZFT manifesto on this side and created the shape-shifters for the other side of the universe. The ZFT agents, in their misguided minds, were misled to believe that they were acting heroically for their world. Instead, however, Bell was planning to use them to collapse both worlds and put his ultimate Neogenesis plan into effect. In the Alternate Universe, ZFT still lives on. Peter Bishop, who did not exist in the Alternate Universe, was therefore unable to kill David Robert Jones in his attempt to cross between universes. As a result, Jones reconciled with William Bell, and together, the two began to implement the next phase of ZFT's plot. They created Human Shape-Shifters and began evolving creatures to form a new species. Bell's goal was to collapse both universes and create a new universe, populated by his own creatures, where he could play god in a world free from human corruption. David Robert Jones was sacrificed by Bell, who had already implemented the last stage of his plan to create a new universe. Using the Cortexiphan children, Bell attempted to destroy the two universes. Walter Bishop foiled his plan by shooting Olivia in the head, immediately stopping the process. Bell disappeared and Walter was able to revive Olivia because of her Cortexiphan abilities. Gallery ZFT Letter.jpg|A letter with the main philosophy of ZFT. ZFT_Agents.jpg 3557015741_52f5ba7090.jpg|ZFT Manuscript Category:Terrorists Category:Sophisticated Category:Organizations Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Doctors and Scientists